disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Warden Walker
Warden Louise Walker is the main antagonist of the 2003 live-action film, Holes. She is, of course, the warden of Camp Green Lake, a juvenile detention camp. History As a girl, her grandfather, Trout Walker, made her dig holes to look for some treasure, even on Christmas. Appearances Holes The Warden is first mentioned when Stanley Yelnats IV mistakes Mr. Sir for holding her position. She is mentioned again when Stanley digs up a fossil and shows it to Doctor Pendanski, remembering that digging up something interesting will get him a day off from digging. Mr. Pendanski says the Warden has no interest in fossils. The Warden first appears when Stanley digs up a golden tube of lipstick and gives it to X-Ray per their deal. X-Ray tells Mr. Pendanski he'd found something, and asks him if he gets the day off. Mr. Pendanski tells him there's a good chance and calls the Warden, telling her "we've found something nice." The Warden arrives in her car, steps outside, and addresses X-Ray, making sure he had found the tube there. When X-Ray confirms the lie, the Warden tells Pendanski to give X-Ray a ride back to camp, double his shower time, and give him a snack. She adds that the canteens must be filled first, to which Pendanski says he has already done so. After a bit of bickering between the two, Pendanski refills them. Thinking they are on the verge of digging up Kate Barlow's treasure, the Warden excitedly does a new digging routine, but becomes exasperated when four days of digging turns up nothing else. Later, Mr. Sir visits the Warden on the pretense that Stanley has stolen his sunflower seeds (which he chews on hoping to break his smoking habit). In response, the Warden beckons them in and immediately asks Stanley to get her venomous nail polish while she talks to Mr. Sir. After Stanley fetches it, the Warden begins to stall Mr. Sir. As if out of nowhere, she runs Mr. Sir through with her hand, causing him to stagger back and writhe in agony. The Warden orders Stanley back to his hole, and he is more than happy to comply. Turning back to Mr. Sir, she tells him she liked him better when he was a smoker. The Warden is later summoned to break up a riot between Stanley, Zigzag, and several other prisoners at the camp. X-Ray tells her that Zero has been helping Stanley dig his holes, which she is repulsed by. Pendanski begins to taunt Zero, but the latter hits him with a shovel and runs away from camp. The Warden tells Mr. Sir not to shoot Zero, believing he cannot get far. When Zero does not return, they head into a tent, where Mr. Sir examines Zero's files, and Pendanski recalls that Zero was homeless when he was arrested, before expressing his belief that Zero is worthless. Stanley overhears this and says that he cares about Zero, then deserts the Camp to look for him. Another boy joins the camp in Zero's place, and receives the nickname "Twitch." Soon after, an attorney comes to release Stanley, having learned he was innocent of any crimes, and the Warden, hoping to hide Stanley's disappearance, tells her she cannot turn him in to her without proper evidence. When Stanley finds Zero and they return to camp days later, Stanley somehow locates his hole, and they dig up the treasure chest the Warden has coveted her entire life. She immediately runs to the hole and thanks them, but is intimidated when yellow-spotted lizards attempt to intervene. However, the lizards are repulsed by Stanley and Zero's onion stench (since they lived on onions while they were away) and disengage. The Sun rises, and it begins to rain over camp - Stanley and Zero had inadvertently broken a curse going back 150 years. The same attorney also reveals Stanley is innocent, and takes him and Zero - and the chest - home. Afterwards, Camp Green Lake is put under surveillance, and the Warden is arrested along with Mr. Sir and Dr. Pendanski. Category:Females Category:Main Antagonists Category:Kid Villains Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Child Abusers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Cruel villains Category:Live-Action Category:Arrested Category:Villains by Film Category:Complete Monsters Category:Demons Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Satan like villians Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first